Long Pine Trading Post
The premier place in all of Boise to get the most high end weaponry and equipment for all your killing needs! Need medical supplies? They got it. Need guns? They got 'em! You want a high powered energy weapon to put that mean old paladin on his ass? They've got a wide selection of energy weapons. The Long Pine Trading Post would probably be one of the most successful places in all of the Boise Wasteland if it weren't for the constant attacks from the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. History 2270-2275 The New California Merchant House having heard of Boise Wasteland and the perpetual war zone it had devolved into, the NCMH felt that there was serious money to be made selling its supply of high end weaponry and medical supplies to the combatants and the people in between. So thus they formed the Idaho Dash trade route, creating a long line of outposts and rest stops all manned by NCR troops or mercenaries. Soon the trade route was bustling with caravans from the NCMH taking their good to the Boise area. However, Hank thought that they needed a place where they could run their operations from without having to bring their goods and people the whole way and thus he ordered his senior lieutenant in the area to find a place suitable to base their operations from and found the ruins of a small public storage facility in the western most extreme of Boise. There the NCMH setup shop fixing up the buildings, setting up a stable for horses and a corral for Brahmin along with a small inn to house the merchants and caravan guards. To guard this new facility the NCMH hired a group of fifteen Californian mercenaries. Finally they had their new base of operations set up, topped off with a massive neon sign proclaiming their trading post's locations to factions and wasters alike. And soon business was rolling in as people lined up and waited for hours to spend their money of medical supplies or the array of vast weapons, the best part was that the NCMH practically held a monopoly over the Boise market. However, one small local outfit proved to be a growing thorn in the side of the NCMH operations in Boise, The Snake River Traders & Outfitters. These men provided the locals with most of the provisions that the locals needed, plus they didn't have to pay the exorbitant rates the NCMH had with its caravan drivers or guards and thus hindered The Suite's ability to fully control the market in Boise, yet that won't stop them from trying. 2275-2280 It was at this time that the Idaho Brotherhood noticed the operations of The Suite in their trading post and their massive supply of high end weapons, however the Suite's exorbitant prices and willingness to sell to anyone within the wasteland angered the Brotherhood whom after failing to arrange a trade deal with the Suite they decided to take the massive stockpile of weapons by force. However, through the stoic determination of the defenders along with a fair amount of courage under fire kept these power armored boy scouts at bay, the massive arsenal of high tech weapons also helped. 2280-2281 Currently the Long Pine trading post is flourishing under the watchful eye of Hank Johnston, along with the help of expensive contracts with the most of the major factions across the Boise Wasteland. Their trade caravans range across the wasteland making weapons deliveries and basically keeping the common man well armed and prepared to take on whatever wasteland horror there is out there with a top of the line Laser rifle or Plasma cannon. However, they continue to suffer under constant attacks from the Brotherhood, these attacks have to a degree made trading at the post slightly risky and keeping most of the guards edgy watching the perimeter day and night for the massive shapes of power armored troopers ready to try and overrun their bastion of economy and sanity within the wastes. Government The government of the Long Pine Trading post is really that of basic law and order, don't kill each other, no robbing or mugging, no sex, no drugs and basically nothing besides bringing your wallet and a big enough cart to carry all the weapons you'll be purchasing. This law is strictly enforced by The Californian mercenaries that guard the place, and most anyone who breaks one of these laws can expect to be shot or thrown out for acting like a dumbass in front of the armed and edgy guards. Other than that there isn't much in the way of government besides the regional manager and he/she keeps everything in the post, from the weapons repair shop, to the trading post itself, to guard post and caravaneer barracks, running smoothly and exactly to their liking, lest they upset Hank. Relations Idaho Brotherhood of Steel The Trading Post is currently involved in a small war with the Idaho BoS, the Brotherhood manage to laugh raids almost nightly, sometimes with only two paladins or up to forty men at once. This is done in an attempt to slowly wear down the defenses until the BoS can practically walk into the place and declare it theirs. Despite the heavy fighting, the casualties have been rather light for the BoS, mostly due to their power armor. However, the mercenaries grow craftier with every passing day, and knock off one or two knights, squires, and/or paladins until the war becomes unmanageable for them. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Idaho